


The Monster Under The Bed

by hernamewasalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Body Horror, Dark, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, I cried writing this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Romance, Large Cock, Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Era, Monster Boyfriend, Monsterfucking, Monsters, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Self-Harm, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Rey, sweet Rey. He will always remember her even when she's gone.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 71
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something experimental.  
> Hope everyone is doing well and practicing social distancing! Please be careful when going out and be safe! I wish everyone the best. Currently I'm out of work due to pandemic but at least we got some updates from me. I'm not the best writer but I love reylo.  
> I've written a lot of dark stories but I feel this takes the cake for some reason.

There's a new human.

The monster creeps closer from underneath the bed and stares. He can only see the human's feet and so he waits for the human step back. The human does so to scan the room. The human is a female, he smiles to himself. He likes girls, young girls especially. He peers out ever so slightly, cautious as ever and takes a glimpse of her face. She has a thin frame, slime and slender with brown hair in a loose bun and large hazel eyes. She's really pretty, so feminine and so petite.

The monster can devour her in one bite.

"What do you think of this place?" a frail short woman asked the girl.

"It's nice," the girl said.

The monster tilted his face. She sounds so uncertain. He tucks his long fingers away from the legs of the bed and remains hidden in the dark.

"I'm glad," the woman sounds so cheerful. "This will be our new home, Rey."

The monster purrs quietly. _Rey_. Her name was Rey.

* * *

Whenever there is a new female inhabitant, the monster likes to take one belonging of theirs. For sentimental reasons. For keepsake. Memories. For the female inhabitants don't live as long as him. He likes looking at her, the new inhabitant. He likes watching her undress and see her bare skin - her little curves - her small breasts. He purrs whenever he sees her hair come undone and hit at her waist. Rey had such pretty hair, soft waves of the warmest browns. He likes seeing her dancing when she's getting ready. He likes seeing her hair sway and her perky breasts bounce.

Her nipples get hard in the cold. They were such a nice rosy color. He drools whenever he seems her naked or in her underwear. She's young and gets distracted easily that she doesn't notice his long limbs reaching out to snatch her underwear. It's one of his favorites on her, it's white and lacy and sheer with a little pink rose in the front. He clutches the thin fabric and brings it close to his nose and inhales her scent.

Rey, _sweet Rey_.

The monster will always remember her the way he did with all the past inhabitants before her.

He thumbs at thin material. He's careful as he does this, careful with his claws. It's a little damp and licks at it to become familiar with her pheromones. Her pheromones smell so sweet to him, like nectar. Never in his life did he inhaled something so _tantalizing_. The monster moans softly as he felt his cock secrete arousal. His body has been releasing pheromones since she's moved in.

His pheromones aren't as strong as hers but soon enough she will notice his scent and will want him too.

* * *

Pretty girls shouldn't cry but Rey does.

She cries often at night. The monster hates the sound. It makes his chest constrict and hard to breathe. He hates hearing her in pain. She sounds so lonely, so afraid. He wants to crawl out under the bed and wrap his arms around her. The monster doesn't for he knows she wouldn't want that but soon she's going to be ovulating and she'll let him.

Rey, _sweet Rey_.

He will always remember her even when she's gone.

* * *

She's ovulating.

The monster can smell it and sees it. Her cotton underwear is damp. He moans lowly, drool dripping down his chin. The material of her underwear is thin and he can see the outline of her lips. Rey has such a pretty cunt too. The monster wonders if she can take his cock whole without being punctured. He watches her put on a bra in dismay. She's uncomfortable. Her breasts are swollen and needs to be touched.

He can massage them if she wants him to.

He will let her hump his hand if she needs to.

The monster watches her become even wetter without the need of touching herself. Her body is finally noticing his scent and responding to it. The monster whimpered as he touched his leaking cock. She's so small. He's going to make her bleed with his size and he doesn't mind.

The only thing he wants is to stain her underwear and keep it always.

* * *

The new house is nice.

Her new neighborhood is _nice._

Her new school is _nice._

Rey even made new friends too and they are also very nice.

Everything is perfect except it doesn't make her forget about her old life. Maz moved them here in hopes of making things better, for Rey to cope with the death of her boyfriend but Rey's never going to forget him. Her boyfriend and her were planning to marry after high school but he's gone and he's never coming back.

* * *

In the middle of the night, she wakes up to a strange sensation in between her legs.

At first, Rey thought she was only dreaming but then she feels her thighs being parted and lips kissing her at her mound. Rey froze in place. She was too in shock to move. Her heart was racing. She's not sure if this was a dream or if this was actually happening, that there was intruder in between her legs. It's dark and she can't see anything but she can hear things clearly.

She can hear heavy breathing against her sex and feel saliva dripping onto her skin. Whoever was there was loud. It sound like an animal. A slimy tongue ran along her slit and she yelped. Rey kicked away in the darkness. She hears the person growling and moaning. It sound like a man and he's relentlessly pressing his tongue deeper inside.

Rey winced from the sensation and kicked him again.

She tries to speak but nothing comes out. Was this...was this actually happening? Was she going to be raped by an intruder? In panic she searches for the light. Her hand hits against the table and turns on her lamp.

Before she could scream, the thing covers her mouth.

She went pale. This...this has to be a nightmare. There something on top of her. It wasn't human or an animal. But it was close to a human and it was male she can tell by his exposed genitals. He was big, taller than her bed and sickly pale. There's tufts of dark hair but there's so many bald spots. He's naked and his eyes are glowing red. He has a long torso and long limbs and claws and sharp teeth. He's so big and wide but she can see his ribs protruding out. He wasn't human, was too big too be a human.

The thing muffles her screams and looks blankly at her.

He bends down closer to her face.

Rey winced. He's so much grotesque up close, his face is laced with wrinkles and crumpled. She tries to kick him away but he holds her down. She cries in response and desperately attempts to grab her phone but the monster knocks it away from her. He's staring at her in confusion.

"Rey, sweet Rey," the thing whispers to her. He strokes her cheek and frowns. "You're crying. Why is that?"

Rey went numb. He knows her name.

The monster looks up and becomes fixated on the photo on her night stand. It was a photo of her and her boyfriend, the last photo they took together before he died. The monster stares at it and his expression changes. And it registers to him then. "Is he the one you cry for?" he asked.

She doesn't answer but the monster knows. Before her, the thing contorts and shifts his face. Rey blinked. He shifts back and lets her settle in. "Is this right?" he asked her.

Rey sat up and blinked. _"Ben?"_

She reaches to touch his face but she stops herself. Tears prickled from her eyes. No. No, it wasn't. It was just the monster who morphed his appearance into the picture of her dead boyfriend. But he did a good job, he transformed himself to look like Ben. Down to his full head of dark hair, dark eyes, and warm smile. The only difference was that this version of Ben was sickly pale and bigger than a human with elongated limbs and claws but it was still impressive.

The monster gives her a small smile. "Does this make you happy?" He holds this appearance and touches her cheek and wipes at her tears. She shuddered. His skin is cold. "Please don't cry."

She's trembling again. Besides the monster having her dead boyfriend's face, his mannerisms weren't menacing at all. He seemed very gentle despite the fact he was eating her out without her consent only moments ago. "Who are you?" she asked him.

Maybe this was a dream.

Maybe she was only imagining things.

This has to be a dream.

Rey can't pull away from the monster's face. She misses him. She misses Ben so much. He's never coming back but she can pretend.

She lays back on the bed and parts her legs this time.

The monster purrs at her invitation.

"Please don't turn back," she whispered. Her eyes are wide and on him.

The monster shook his head solemnly. "I won't," he promises. He kisses her thighs first before finding her sex again. He's drooling and his salvia is hitting her. Rey grimaced and tries to ignore it but she can't. His drool is very thick and slimy. "I always take form of a desirable man for my female humans."

"You do?" she blinked. What was he? How old was this monster?

The monster nodded. "It's either of people they know, fictional characters they liked, or celebrities. I can tell that this one is going to be my permanent form for you." He runs his tongue along her sex and moans in delight. "Rey, sweet Rey. You taste so good, just like I knew you would," he praises.

Rey lays back and tries to close her eyes. Maybe it's better if she shuts her eyes but she wants to look at the thing. It's not Ben but it's close. She winced as he began fingering her. His fingers are long and wide but she doesn't say anything. She lets him touch her. She watches him greedily eat her out. She bites her lip. She should be sick with herself but it feels good. He knows what to do - where to suck and lick. She's never been touched before like this or ever. He pulls out his finger - _god_ he was only using one, she thought it was more. The monster shoves his tongue into her cunt. Rey yelped. His tongue was so long, about the length of an average human's penis. Rey shuts her eyes for a moment to try to process this.

She's getting fucked for the first time by a monster and his very long and big tongue.

She presses her thighs together, locking him in. She's bucking her hips to his mouth to grind herself against him. This version of Ben looks withered and worn, as if he had gone through climbing from the pits of hell to come back to the world of the living. He looks slightly aged with sharp features. There's no color to his skin, no glow and yet Rey just wants to hold on to him and never let him go.

There's scars not because Ben has them but because the monster does. It's not a perfect version, this monster was still very big but it's still close. She can pretend.

The monster senses her crying again. He slowly pulls his tongue out, come is slowly flowing out and dripping on to the bed. He slurps it and licks the rest. He climbs on top of her and kisses her cheeks. "Don't cry," he whispered. He takes up her entire bed and even goes past it. He's so heavy, he's crushing her into the mattress. Rey was struggling to breathe but he senses it and lifts up a bit of his weight. He strokes her hair. "Rey, my sweet Rey what's wrong?"

She shakes her head. "It's nothing." He's kissing her softly, it's not the same but it's close.

"It doesn't seem like it."

Rey brushes it off. "I just want to be held," she sniffled.

The monster nodded. He sits her up a bit and slowly takes off the rest of her clothes. She's a little bit startled and so he kisses her cheek. "I'll keep you warm," he tells her. He rolls her to her side and carefully wraps his arms around her. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally break her ribs. He's breathing heavily, it's so hard to restrain himself from consuming her. Especially after getting a taste.

His skin is like ice. It distracts Rey from realizing that they were naked. She's too transfixed with the sheer fact of how large he was. He's nuzzling her throat and pressing butterfly kiss. His breath cold just like the rest of him. She feels his cock twitching against her, it's half hard. She doesn't want to know how large it can get. "You can turn back to your form," she rasps. She turns and blinks at him.

He smiles at her and for once there's light in the monster. His eyes glimmer like any human except he wasn't. "You have freckles, I never noticed. They're so faint."

"You can turn back," she says again.

The monster shakes his head. "I can't. This is my permanent form now until you're gone."

Her face fell. "Until I'm gone?"

The monster nodded and sighed sadly. "Until you're gone." He rested his face against her shoulder.

What does that mean? Was he going to kill her? Or was he going to out live her? Rey shakes those thoughts away. She doesn't want to think about it. She just wants to sleep. "What is your name?"

"You can call me whatever you want."

"I don't want that." He's not Ben. "What is your name?"

The monster went silent. Rey watched as he searched for the answer. Was it a long time that he used his name that he's forgotten it? Rey couldn't help but to have sympathy for the monster. "Kylo. My name is Kylo."

Rey nodded quietly.

This isn't a dream, is it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cried while writing this again.

His new human takes care of him.

The monster had many humans before her but no one was like her. She was kind. She cares for him. She bathes him and trims and maintains his hair and feeds him. It's something he's never experienced before. It's bittersweet. He's always been an embodiment of his humans' deepest desires but he was just an item to them and never something they cared for beyond that. There was a deeper sadness to this. He knows she treats him well because she misses Ben. He can see it in her eyes whenever she's thinking of him.

Kylo will never be Ben and she knows that. She doesn't ask for him to pretend. He's never seen a human handle grief so well.

Rey, sweet Rey. He will always remember her even when she's gone.

He stays still in the shallow tub as she washes him. He's far too large of the tub, his legs are pressed to his chest. "No one has ever done this for you?" she asked him again. This wasn't the first time she's asked him but it always surprises her to hear the answer.

"No," he whispered. His fingers curl and latch on to her ankle.

His human frowned. He sees tears forming in her eyes.

Kylo held his breath. He can tell she's crying for Ben but the past that haunts her. Her life before Ben. Life before her adoptive mother. "No one's ever treated me well as you," he says it as if it was a vow. Like a serpent in the shallow water, he pulls her inside. Water splashes and her clothes are soaked. He doesn't care and cradles her sweetly into his arms.

Rey, sweet Rey.

He will always remember her even when she's gone.

* * *

His human searches for a sense of belonging.

The monster gives it to her.

Today he's her doll. He's standing straight for once. He hates it. He's so much bigger than her standing up. He's a foot from hitting the ceiling. He hates being so big, he just wants to be her size. He doesn't' want to be a monster and he doesn't want her to be reminded that he was one. He just wants to be hers. Rey holds up his hands up. She's measuring him right now with yellow measuring tape.

His human is going to make him clothes. It doesn't surprise him that she knows how to sew but the fact that she's the first one that wants to take care of him. He's never had clothes before. Spent his entire life naked and bare. Never been bathed before either. He didn't know how pale his skin was due to all the dirt and grime he was covered in. Kylo didn't realize how neglected he was by his previous humans. She bought him a toothbrush and taught him how to brush his teeth too so they can be shiny as hers.

Rey moves away from his arms and measures his waist. "You're so big," she murmured. "Almost as wide as the door." He's not at all portly though. He was tall and muscular, cut as if he was marble.

He watches her write down his measurements. It was fascinating, watching her work. She was going to make him a sweater and underwear and pants. He doesn't fit human clothes. She's bought him extended sizes from the local thrift shop but none fit right. They drape on him and all but it isn't good enough for her. His human loves him and wants to make him new things that fit him well. "Did you take care of Ben?" he asked then.

Rey paused. "Not the way I do with you."

"Why is that?"

"He was human, he knew how to groom himself."

"Does it bother you that I'm not capable?"

She shook her head immediately. "No, it doesn't. I know once you learn you will be able to do things on your own too."

Kylo frowned. He senses a change in her tone. She sounds sad again. "What's wrong?"

Rey tried to smile. She holds on to the measuring tape. "It's nothing - its just you remind me so much of -

"Ben?"

"No, me."

* * *

He sits on the floor and watches her sew. She bought several yards of fabric. He hugs his legs and purred at the sight. It was soothing watching her at work. She's making patterns and all, materials scattered all about the ground. "So tell me again about your life before your mother," he asks gently.

Rey doesn't look up. She continues her work, sketching and all. "There's nothing much to it. I was neglected as a little girl. My parents were drug addicts and often left me alone in the apartment. All I did was sit down and wait for them to come back. My neighbor noticed me when I was seven years old digging in the trash for food and so she called child services."

"They didn't take care of you the way you take care of me, did they?"

She shook her head. "No," she said quietly. "I was really underweight and malnourished. I was found dirty, most of my baby teeth fallen out early since I never went to the dentist or was taught to brush my teeth."

"Is your new mother nice?"

Rey looked up at him and smiled. "Very nice," she breathed. Kylo smiled at the fondness in her tone. "The kindest human. She took me in when no one else wanted to. The first few years I was homeschooled since she felt I wasn't ready for the real world. My original parents never took me to school. I never learned how to read until I got my new mother." Rey paused. "Do you know how to read?"

Kylo shook his head. "No."

"Then I shall teach you that too."

He perked up. He likes learning new things. He wants to be the best for her. "I would like that."

* * *

Kylo waits for his human to come back every time she leaves. He does his best to remain hidden. Sometimes her mother comes in to clean and so he has to be invisible. He hates being invisible for it drains him. When Rey is gone, she always leaves him a bunch of things to do and keep occupied. She's been teaching him how to read and so she always gets him books from the used bookstore. He gets new books once a week. He likes looking at pictures and picture books were his favorite. She's teaching him how to write too and so he has notebooks to practice when she is away.

He has pencils and paint and puzzles and games.

Kylo has everything.

Rey, sweet Rey. He will remember her even when she's gone.

He likes to look through her things. He likes to look at the old memories she keeps locked away, of Ben. Kylo has no animosity or jealousy towards him but wishes Ben was still here. He wishes he can be him so she can truly be happy. Ben is a bright figure, the way Rey is. Through how many photos Ben is in, Kylo can tell that Ben was a main part of her life.

Ben was always there for her, they knew each other since they were children. They were in the same clubs and sports and school functions. He was in nearly all the photos with her and her mother. Ben was her favorite person, her best friend.

Such a tragedy of his untimely death.

Kylo wonders what happened to him. Rey doesn't like talking about it. Kylo doesn't dare to ask. He can tell whenever Ben is on her mind that his death was too painful.

The monster hates that he can't change his form into something else. Rey had asked him to change back only once and that was the first time. He wished he could for he knows sometimes this form brings a lot of grief and loneliness for her. She still cries, even after all this time. He's meant to have this form until she goes away. It kills him on the inside for all he wants is to bring her happiness.

He picks up a pair of scissors and brings it close to his face.

* * *

When Rey gets home, she notices something was off. Kylo didn't crawl out of the bed like he usually does. Instead he remained there, whimpering. "What's wrong?" she asked him. She bent down and peered through. It's complete darkness under the bed. His eyes are shut. She usually sees glowing red.

"I'm sorry I'm not Ben."

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't want you to be Ben."

Kylo sniffled. "Really?"

She chuckled. "Really." She means every single word. "Come here," she coaxed. "Come out. I want to see you."

Rey shifted back as she sees his eyes open. He crawls out slowly. Rey went silent. There's blood dripping on his face. "What happened?" she grabbed him by his face and lowered him to her level. There's a thick slash across his face.

"I'm sorry I can't change this form."

"It's okay," she wiped the blood away with the hem of her shirt. She was panicking but she remained calm for she didn't want to scare him. Kylo didn't know any better. "I don't care. I really don't. Just don't hurt yourself anymore. I don't like it." He was bleeding a lot, soaking her shirt completely.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered.

She hushed him. "It's okay," she stroked his cheek. "It's okay - just go in the closet for a minute," she kisses his unmarked cheek. "My mom's home right now and I need to get some things in the bathroom to tend your scar. Just stay hidden and quiet. I'll come back."

Kylo nodded, kissing her cheek.

He loves his human so much, more than all the humans before her.

* * *

The clothes are done.

The monster purrs in delight at how nice the clothes are. They are all black and the sweater is knitted. It looks warm and cozy. He's never gotten anything made for him before let alone a gift."Thank you," he praises as he bends down to take them. He knows how to put on clothes from the numerous of times he's seen humans dress. He likes watching Rey dress the best.

He stands in front of the mirror in disbelief. He looks different. He barely recognizes the figure before him of a kept man. His skin had more color and life to it and his hair was shiny and he was dressed in clothes for the first time in his life.

"How do you like them?" she asked, holding her breath.

Kylo chuckled and kissed her forehead. Such an adorable human he had. She's never made clothes for nonhumans before and was worried he would like them. "I love everything you give me."

"Do they feel comfortable? Does it look nice?"

"It does. It feels like I'm being embraced by you always. I don't ever want to lose these clothes. I want to keep them forever."

His human lifts her hands up in the air to be held. He doesn't hesitate to hold her, to touch her in their favorite spot. His fingers are nice and trimmed now but he still remains delicate with her. He touches her clit and drools on her throat as kissed her. "I'll make you more clothes," she sighed softly. She's curling into his hand, moaning weakly. She's so wet, and it's just for him.

All for him.

* * *

Every time she comes back from school or hanging out with her mother or friends, she always brings him things from the outside world. It'll either be trinkets or books but mostly food. He doesn't need food to live but he eats it to please her.

Rey never asks him to finish the entire thing, only to taste it. Today she has brought them fries and a chocolate malt. He's never had those things before but he's smelled them plenty of times over the years. They're on the ground in her room and she's eating fries as if it was second nature. She holds up a fry to his face.

Kylo raised his eyebrow at it and became transfixed by the tiny salt crystals. He likes at the salt first and has it on his tongue for a moment. He blinked and made a face.

Rey laughed. "What do you think?"

"Salty."

She laughed again. "Take a bite."

The monster uses his long tongue to take the fry out from her hand. He chews it on slowly on the morsel. It's chalky. "It's strange," he says to her.

"Try another fry."

"I will just once. I don't like them."

"I still can't believe you're able to survive on nothing."

"I eat but not food."

Rey laughed again. "What do you eat then - oh." She blushed then. That explains why he's so sexually active with her. It wasn't that he had a high sex drive but because he needed her to survive. She remembers the first time he ate her out and how much he was drooling. She was his first meal in such a long time and now he was glowing. He doesn't look as sickly as he used to.

He smiles at her and brings himself in between her legs. "This is all I need."

She parts her legs for him and lets him pull down her pants and underwear. "Do I feed you enough?" she asked, her whole body becoming flushed.

"I would say so. I get fed three times a day." He eats her out in the morning, afternoon, and night. "My favorite meal is in the afternoon when you come eagerly running from school to feed me." He's drooling again but he tries to be delicate with her. He kisses the inner part of her thighs first.

"It's Saturday though and the weekends you eat more than three times," she reminded him. This was going to be the fourth time this day alone before she goes off to watch a movie with her mother. "Do you like the weekends more or your weekday feedings?"

"Weekdays. I feel bad whenever I keep you cooped up in your room too long on the weekends since your mother's off and wants to spend time with you. Weekdays are our times together."

* * *

Rey gets eaten out multiple times a day. She doesn't mind. Frankly, she enjoys it. She likes the intimacy of it and how good he makes her feel. She likes being kissed by him. She likes being touched. She loves being adored and worshiped. She's been able to sleep soundly at night now after being worn out from Kylo.

They kiss each other on the forehead and cheeks and neck. They kiss everywhere but her mouth. He had such a big tongue and she doesn't like being kissed there for that reason. They've tried before ever so often but she gets so overwhelmed. She can barely breathe when his tongue is inside her mouth. They do kiss on the lips but only pecks.

And yet, they were still very affectionate with one another despite being not able to have deep kisses.

She thinks that he loves her, but Rey isn't entirely too sure. She's not sure what his intentions are with her. With everything in life, Rey keeps her guard up. He seems so sweet and harmless but it could be just a façade.

He's mentioned plenty of times he will remember her when she's gone.

She's not sure what he means by it entirely and she was too afraid to ask. She's been so lonely before him and she doesn't want to ruin the illusion she has painted before her. Does he mean he will outlive her? Or does he plan to devour her?

Rey doesn't want to know. She just wants to enjoy this time having someone to go to and being loved.

She loves being pleasured by him. She likes being cummed on. He covers her up so much and it's nice and warm. And sweet. It was an addicting taste, something she looks forward to when school is over. The closest thing she can describe it is the taste of honey.

But Rey doesn't know what he is and it's terrifying. She's been researching for the last few months but nothing matches his description. The closest was an incubus but he doesn't seem like a demon to her. Kylo was very loving to her. Innocent even. He looks at her as if she was his whole world. He trusts her and is able to be vulnerable with her. He lets her bathe him even though he knows how to.

He knows that she enjoys it.

She does. She likes washing him, loves touching his cock and scrubbing him there. He gets so excited when he does and it turns her on to see his dick all soapy and erect in the bath. It's entirely too big for her, will never fit but she likes to play with it. She's measured it once out of curiosity. His cock is tapered at the end and wide at the base. She can't entirely explain his cock, it's slightly ribbed and has some grooves to it. He's about three inches in girth alone and fourteen inches long.

There was something attractive about having something be way too big for her.

Rey likes to suck his cock. She can't take it completely into her mouth but is only able to take him half way.

She mainly gets fucked by his tongue and fingers. Both parts are very long an thick. It's nice but she wants him to be inside of her and cum too.

Rey's never been a sexual person until Ben died. His death broke her heart in ways she can't explain. They had so much ahead of them. They wanted to go to college together and get married and have a family and travel. It kills her to be haunted that she made them to wait but now he was gone. She should have let him taken her that night, the month before he died.

All the possibilities of what could have been were gone.

It guilts her to know Ben died a virgin. He loved her so too, he never pressured her and even when she said no he stayed with her. Maz loved him too.

She kisses Kylo's cock and tries not to think about it. Tears are prickling out of her eyes but Kylo's too turned on to notice.

It hurts every time she thinks about all the things she's never gotten to do with Ben.

* * *

Her mother is away this weekend.

Rey wants to be taken by Kylo. She's openly expressed her desire to be taken by him. It was perfect timing. She doesn't have to quiet. She can cry out as much as she wants to. She's stroking Kylo's cock, trying to brush his doubts away.

"I won't be able to fit the entire thing," he reminds her quietly. He doesn't want to impale her. No, he doesn't. He doesn't want to kill her. He's moaning, his cock is twitching in delight. Dripping at the tip. He frowned, his fingers in tight fists. It's so hard to contain himself when she's excited. It makes him very excited too and he's afraid he'll hurt her.

She bends down to lick the liquid. "It's fine. I just want whatever I can take. I just want you to come inside and don't pull out. I just want to be filled."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You will," she says. There was no doubt about it. "But we've been practicing, remember?" He can fit up to four fingers inside her pussy now. "I just want you. I just want to be whole."

Kylo whimpered as her pace quickened. He can feel his whole body tensing and his eyes darkening. He just wants to fuck her. "I might not be able to control myself. I might kill you."

Rey doesn't slow her pace. She keeps her gaze on him, staring at him without any fear. She's indifferent. She's numb. "Have you ever killed anyone?" she asked. She feels so much power having a monster weak from her touch.

"Yes by accident. I got too excited and I punctured her."

She blinked and stopped jacking him off. His cock trickled in in precum, begging to be touched again.

"Just one girl," he tells her feebly, sniffling. He hates thinking about it.

"Have you ever killed anyone on purpose?"

Kylo shook his head. "No. Never."

"What do you mean when you say 'when I'm gone'?" She demanded then.

"Until you get tired of me," his eyes lowered. "All of my humans eventually do."

"What do you mean what happens to them?"

"They grow up. They outgrow me. They leave the house. They go off and work and find a human to have a family with."

Rey's heart skipped a beat. "Do you live forever?"

"If I want to, I can. I can chose to age when I want to. I can chose when I want to die."

"Why would you want to when you can be forever young?" Rey laughed quietly. It seemed so ridiculous to her. "You can be forever immortal."

"I've been around for the last couple hundred years but I haven't been living. I want to find someone I can grow old with, that I can die with."

"Do you feel like you're living with me?"

"It feels like it for now, it always does in the moment. It feels like it until you will eventually leave me. It's okay if you do, I won't be mad. I just want you to be happy." He grabs her by her waist and cradles her into his arms. "It's okay, don't cry. There's no need for you to cry." He wipes at her tears. Rey's lip trembled. She didn't know she was crying.

"I don't want to leave you."

He shushed her and stroked her face.

"I mean it."

Kylo tried to smile but he couldn't. "You're young, Rey. I know you mean it now but I know it will change. I'm not like him. I'm not even human. Life will be very hard with me. I can't give you the things a human can. I can't provide for you or take you out. The only thing I can do is stay inside a house."

"I don't care about those things," she shook her head. "I don't."

"I do. I care about those things for you. You deserve them."

"So what are we doing then?"

"I'm just here to fill in the void. To make the best of this time before you have a wonderful life."

"If I'm older and I still want you, will you let me be with you?"

The monster kisses his little human. He holds her for he knows their time is fleeting. Soon she will graduate high school and go to college. Soon she will find someone and forget all about him. She's young. She's naïve. She doesn't think about the future. "If you are older and happen to, of course I want to be with you."

This response satisfies her. She kisses him all over and he decides to indulge himself to this moment.

Rey, sweet Rey. He will remember her when she's gone.

He peels off her clothing gingerly and licks her marred flesh. He's touched everything and so there's no sense of insecurity or fear in her. He's been exposed to her and so has she. It feels natural with them. He finds a home in between her legs. The monster wants her all slicked up for him.

"If you kill me, it's okay," she sighs, pressing her thighs together. Holding him securely. She doesn't want him to leave. She's laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. Was this even real? Maybe she's been grieving this whole time that this was all in her mind?

"I'm not going to kill you," he exhaled in between licking her sex. "I'm not going to ever."

"If you do, it's alright. You can devour my body. You can have me always with you then."

Kylo hissed at her. "Don't say those things. I'll never forgive myself if I did."

Rey bucked her hips to his mouth. She shuts her eyes. Maybe she wants this because she wants to die. Maybe she's tired of living. She thinks about this for she's indifferent about being split apart by a monster's cock. There was a possibility she could bleed to death from this or have organ failure but she doesn't care. She just wants to feel whole.

* * *

_There's this thought running across her mind._

_She will leave to college soon. Rey doesn't want to anymore. She doesn't want to be away from her monster. She wants to go the local state college instead. So she can still live at home and be with her mother and him._

_She thinks about the logistics of it, if she gets her own place he can simply be invisible until she gets him in the car and hide him underneath blankets. This settles with her, that she can have him always._

_No one has to know._

* * *

Her breathing is uneven and her eyes are wide. She's digging her nails into his back as she was biting into her lip. She can taste her blood. It hurts, it really does. He's slowly pushing himself in. Tears are running down her eyes and her whole body is shaking.

\- and yet she doesn't want him to stop.

"It's okay," she said calmly to her monster.

He's crying then, consumed with guilt and fear.

"I'm okay," her voice broke. She can taste her blood and it's spilling out of her. "Just get the tip inside at least, okay?"

It hurts. It really does. It occurs to her at this very moment that she's never measured him when he was aroused. Most males are bigger when they are aroused and this certainly was the case. The thickness of his cock feels much wider than three inches. Her whole body is going numb now because it hurts so much.

Her thighs are twitching involuntarily.

She's crying. "It's okay, the tip is almost there."

The monster pressed a kiss on her temple. "We can do this." He just wants to make her happy and if she wants this, he will give it to her.

Rey doesn't feel like her body is here. She's disorientated. All she sees is white.

\- And yet, this doesn't scare her.

If she should die this way, it wouldn't be a bad way to go.

* * *

**In the city, there's this little two bedroom apartment.**

**It's night time but something's not quite right. There's a little girl walking around alone in her home. She's only three years old and had woken up from a nightmare. She's holding on to her favorite stuffed animal and crying for her mother and father.**

**Except, they're not here.**

**She cries as loud as she could but no one was here. No one can hear her.**

**The little girl clung on to her stuffed animal and kept searching. She goes through all the cabinets and doors but there is no one. "Mommy! Daddy!" the girl cries out.**

**No one is here.**

**But she hears something, a monstrous sound. The sound she heard in her nightmares accompanied by a scream of a woman. The girl runs back to her parents' room but no one is there except the sound.**

**The girl follows the sound, holding on to her precious toy. She opens the closet door and cries even louder at the sight. Her mother is laying on the floor making strange sounds. Her father is nestled in between her legs. Daddy was eating Mommy.**

**The girl cried in fear.**

**"It's okay baby girl," Rey coaxed, biting into her lip. Calmly, Rey pulled down the hem of her dress to cover the act. "Daddy's just hungry." She opened her arms out for her daughter to go to her.**

**The girl does so, without a second thought. Rey positions herself to lay on her side and cradles her daughter while Kylo was continuing to suck at her bud. He breathes so much heavily and louder now that they have a place of their own. He doesn't have to be quiet anymore and he likes it. Rey rubbed circles into her daughter's back, soothing her.**

**Daddy continues to be in between mommy's legs, making those horrible sounds again. Rey bit onto her lip again, trying to hold down the moan. "It's okay Felicia," she rasped, stroking her daughter's hair. "Daddy's not hurting me. He's just hungry."**

**"Daddy's never that loud though," Felicia sniffled. "I heard him in my room."**

**"He thought you were asleep," Rey blushed. "Once Daddy is done, I'll tell him he has to be more quiet." Whenever Kylo was aroused, it was hard for him to hear or notice anything. It was best to get him to come first. Rey pressed her thighs together and holds him tight in place. It feels so good, she doesn't want him to stop.**

**"You better!" Felicia nodded. "I thought he was eating you whole this time."**

**Rey chuckled. "He will never eat me whole. Daddy loves me very much. He just gets really hungry when I have to be away for a few days for work." She reminds her daughter again that only mommies and daddies do this and that daddy needs this to live.**

**Felicia calms down and slowly drifts back to sleep.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> considering of making it a 3 part-er   
> I think this fic is probably the most fucked up I ever written, with it having to deal with grief, loss, and thoughts of suicide. And that's just for Rey.
> 
> For Kylo it was a lot since he's spent his entire life just being a servant to his humans.
> 
> Both suffered from abuse.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this not going to lie. 
> 
> FAQ/wasn't explicitly stated in the fic: Rey is a senior in high school.
> 
> Debating if I should continue


End file.
